


Thank The Gods

by OtherWorldMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accepting Annabeth, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Boys Kissing, Comforting Piper, Cuddles, F/F, M/M, Mild Angst, My First Fanfic, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Sad Annabeth, Sad with a Happy Ending, if you can even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldMe/pseuds/OtherWorldMe
Summary: Annabeth is sorry for what she has lost, but accepts its for the best. Piper is a good girlfriend.





	Thank The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my First. Fic. Ever. Give me advice! I have no idea if this is good or not (I personally think it's crap). But this idea was stuck in my head so I thought: fuck it. I'm gonna do this. Anyway, criticism is welcome! I need all the help I can get! Hope this is decent enough to make you feel something. Enjoy!

Annabeth looked down from the crow's nest of the Argo II at the two figures barely illuminated on the deck by the moon. They were standing so close together, whispering about something, cheeks touching noses, and lips touching ears. In that moment, Annabeth knew for sure.

Percy wasn't hers anymore. To be honest, she had already begun to feel it a while back. When she had kissed him, it never felt the same as before. And if she was being honest with herself, she had sensed things would change when he had talked to Jason for the first time. Annabeth knew that Percy had found someone just like him; lonely from unwanted power and respect. She knew he had found someone as special as himself.

Even though it was hard, Annabeth had to accept this was for the best. She knew it was. Percy had found someone perfect for him. And as for her...

"Hey," a voice said, and a warm arm slid around her waist. "Don't worry about them."

The night sky flared from the light of a single shooting star, and in the brief flash, Annabeth could make out the two figures kissing.

"I know," she said, leaning back into the warm body behind her. "It just hurts sometimes."

"I know," Piper said, resting resting her cheek against the top of Annabeth's head. "But you have me now, and I have you."

Annabeth smiled, and closed her eyes. "Thank the gods for that."


End file.
